Sonic (SSBB)
Este artículo trata sobre la aparición de Sonic en ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Para información general del personaje, véase Sonic the Hedgehog.'' Sonic (''ソニック Sonikku'') es un personaje introducido por primera vez en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, el cual destaca por ser, junto con Snake, los únicos personajes en la serie de franquicias externas a Nintendo en este juego. Sonic se encuentra actualmente en la 22.da posición de la Tier List del juego, en la sección D. Cómo desbloquear *Participar en 300 combates en el Modo Versus. *Completar el Modo Clásico con 10 personajes. *Jugar 10 horas acumuladas en combates. *Hacer que Sonic se una al equipo en el Modo Aventura: El Emisario Subespacial. Al realizar uno de los primeros tres métodos, el jugador deberá además derrotar a Sonic en un combate para desbloquearlo. Atributos Sonic es un personaje bastante rápido en lo que respecta a movimiento (la velocidad al correr más rápida, quitándole el título a Captain Falcon), la sexta velocidad en el aire más rápida, y fintas muy rápidas). Sin embargo, solo aproximadamente la mitad de su set de movimientos tiene velocidad coincidente. Su falta de un proyectil (con exclusión del Salto del muelle, que solo se puede utilizar en el aire, viaja hacia abajo, y puede ser utilizado por los oponentes si se usa en el suelo) significa que debe estar cerca del oponente con el fin de atacar, pero su ya mencionada tremenda velocidad al correr, junto con Carga giratoria, Salto del muelle, y su Ataque aéreo hacia abajo ayudan en este problema, y le dan una excelente capacidad de acercamiento en casi todos los personajes. A pesar de que Sonic puede acumular daño fácilmente, se podría decir que tiene más dificultades para conseguir un K.O; ya que todos sus movimientos capaces de esto no son confiables, al no tener formas seguras de usarlos. Sonic tiene solo cuatro maneras de lograr el K.O. de forma fiable (sus ataques aéreos hacia atrás y hacia arriba, y sus Ataque Smash Lateral y hacia abajo), todos los cuales tienen debilidades que les impiden ser movimientos confiables, al tomar mucho tiempo para iniciarse, y tener pobre alcance. Sonic es también poseedor de una resistencia muy baja, lo que lo pone en circunstancias a salvo en meta juego y peleas. Sonic tiene una supervivencia sorprendente a pesar de ser un peso ligero por naturaleza, dada su gran recuperación vertical, así como su "teóricamente" ilimitada recuperación horizontal (Ataque teledirigido) de haber un oponente fuera del escenario con él, y su habilidad de saltar la pared. Sin embargo, de haber un oponente en su camino, invencible o no, Sonic no tendrá tiempo suficiente para atacar y agarrar el borde con éxito. De usarse esta herramientas correctamente, Sonic puede sobrevivir hasta porcentajes muy altos, aunque no tanto como los personajes pesados. Sonic tiene además una gran capacidad para evitar que los oponentes regresen al escenario, usando sus ataques aéreos. Su ataque aéreo hacia adelante puede alejar al oponente cuando intente volver, y su ataque aéreo hacia atrás puede lograrlo si hay una pared en la cual el oponente rebote, o simplemente alejándolo con un golpe directo. Su ataque aéreo hacia abajo tiene una capacidad especial: al usarlo el oponente se elevará en diagonal. Usándolo en escenarios como Battlefield o Final Destination, logrará que el oponente choque con el escenario dando un K.O casi seguro. Sus ataques son principalmente de naturaleza ofensiva, y su juego aéreo, así como su velocidad en el aire, son lo suficientemente buenas para defenderse en el aire. Sonic puede permanecer en el aire por tiempo indefinido con el uso cuidadoso de su ataque especial normal, Ataque teledirigido. Su Ataque en carrera es de larga duración, y es otro movimiento que puede atrapar a los oponentes de forma inesperada, y su distancia por lo general evita los Agarres. Muchos de los movimientos de Sonic se ven iguales, haciendo de él un personaje muy difícil de predecir. Sonic tiene uno de los mejores escudos en el juego, debido a su velocidad de activación y las múltiples formas que puede entrar en él, siendo capaz de cancelar Torbellino y Carga giratoria en tierra y aire, respectivamente.Torbellino puede ser cancelado solo en tierra, y Carga giratoria solo desde el aire. Esto le permite a Sonic engañar a sus oponentes, haciéndoles realizar movimientos apresurados, algo que Sonic puede aprovechar. Sonic es sorprendentemente fácil de agarrar, ya que muchos de sus movimientos lo lanzan directamente a los oponentes, solo para terminar el movimiento en frente de ellos. Al final, a pesar de no ser uno de los personajes más fuertes, es sin duda uno de los más móviles, por lo que dominar la velocidad de Sonic es crucial para desarrollar su potencial. Movimientos Ataques terrestres Normales *Ataque normal: Lanza un izquierdazo (2%), luego un derechazo (2%), y finalmente una patada (3%). *Ataque en carrera: Se hace bola y atropella a los enemigos (6%). *Fuerte lateral: Se apoya con las manos y patea con ambos pies. Produce 2 golpes (4% el primero y 7% el segundo). *Fuerte inferior: Da una patada baja giratoria que lo impulsa un poco hacia adelante (6%). *Fuerte superior: Tira 2 patadas al aire, produce hasta 3 golpes y el daño es muy variable (entre 4% y 14%). Smash *Lateral: Retrocede y gira su puño para después dar un fuerte golpe al oponente que este enfrente (14-19%). *Inferior: Se hace bola y rueda hacia adelante (12%-16%) y luego hacia atrás (9%-12%). *Superior: Baja la mirada, luego salta haciéndose bola y da varios golpes consecutivos mientras flota (14%-19%). Ataques aéreos *Normal: Se hace bola y gira sobre sí mismo golpeando hacia adelante y atrás (11%). *Delantero: Se estira hacia adelante y gira sobre sí mismo con su cuerpo erguido. Produce 7 golpes (2% cada uno, 14% en total). *Trasero: Tira una potente patada giratoria hacia atrás (13%). *Superior: Abre las piernas y las cierra hacia arriba impactando con hasta 2 patadas al objetivo (3% la primera, 6% la segunda). *Inferior: Lanza una patada hacia abajo, la cual le da a Sonic un rápido impulso, similar al movimiento de Sheik (7%-8%). Agarres y Lanzamientos *Agarre normal: Estira sus brazos y agarra al oponente. *Agarre corriendo: Estira sus brazos con más rapidez y los agarra mientras frena bruscamente. *Golpiza: Tira rodillazos al oponente. Es una paliza muy rápida (3%). *Lanzamiento hacia delante: Suelta al enemigo y lo patea (9%). *Lanzamiento hacia atrás: Da vueltas en el aire y estrella al oponente contra el suelo (8%). *Lanzamiento superior: Lanza al oponente hacia arriba y le encaja sus espinas (12%). *Lanzamiento inferior: Tira al oponente al suelo y rueda sobre él, haciéndole múltiples golpes (8%). Movimientos especiales Otros Entrada *Enrollado en una bola, salta hacia el escenario desde el frente del mismo y levanta su pulgar a la cámara. ( ) ( ) Burlas *Burla superior: ( ): Da una voltereta en el aire y saluda. *Burla lateral ( ): Finge que corre diciendo "You're too slow!". *Burla inferior ( ): Da vueltas diciendo "Come on! Step it up!". Poses de espera #Mueve su dedo índice hacia los lados como en la pantalla de título de Sonic the Hedgehog. ( ) #Sonic se empieza a impacientar, tal como cuando se le deja quieto en sus juegos.( ) Poses de victoria *Corre de un lado a otro y luego se detiene para saludar mientras dice "Sonic's the name, speed's my game!". Esta pose de victoria fue usada en el vídeo tráiler "Sonic Joins The Brawl!", al momento de presentar a Sonic. ( ) *Se para sobre su mano, luego con los pies y hace una señal de victoria mientras dice "Hey, we should do this again sometime!". ( ). *Da un giro y agarra una esmeralda del caos mientras dice "Too easy! Piece of cake!". ( ). Rol en el Emisario subespacial Sonic aparece al final del Emisario subespacial, siendo uno de los personajes que no se convirtieron en trofeos por Tabuu. Al aparecer, Sonic detiene a Tabuu, haciéndole daño en una de sus alas. Tras esto, Sonic se burla de Tabuu, pero aun con una sola ala, Tabuu tiene el poder suficiente como para luchar. Tras derrotar a Tabuu, este se destruye junto al Subespacio, dejando a los héroes de este mundo en una isla flotante, todo habiendo vuelto a la normalidad. Sin embargo, debido al gran número de bombas subespaciales que detonaron en la Isla de los Antiguos, esta no pudo ser restaurada, dejando en su lugar una gran X''. Paleta de colores frame|center|Paleta de colores de Sonic en ''[[Super Smash Bros. Brawl.]] Descripción del trofeo right|90px :Sonic :El erizo más veloz del mundo. Alcanza velocidades supersónicas. En general, le encanta hacer lo que quiere y odia que le pongan límites. No soporta quedarse quieto. Pasa un poco de todo, pero cuando se encuentra con alguien en apuros, siempre le echa una mano. Cuando consigue siete Chaos Emeralds, se transforma en el poderoso Super Sonic de oro. :*''Sonic the Hedgehog'' :*''Wii: Sonic y los Anillos Secretos'' Curiosidades *Sonic es el único personaje que posee cuatro maneras de ser desbloqueado. Notas Véase también Categoría:Personajes desbloqueables